Twisted Wishes, the Commandant and the Vigilante
by TwinKuro
Summary: Yuri always cared for his best friend's life and trying to be helpful in certain blonde commandant's life. Flynn always wondered how his best friend doing when the raven was not around the capital. Different lifestyle, role, and status but, they are always the best among best friends in Terca Lumireis. Simple wishes can goes wrong and how they deal with it?
1. Chapter 1

**[25/08/2014] And so yeah, I did some major changes in this story. No pairing or anything related but only best friend moments. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this crazy storyline.**

**Warning: Unbeta and horrible grammar.**

**Twisted Wishes, the Commandant and the Vigilante**

**Summary: Yuri always cared for his best friend's life and trying to be helpful in certain blonde commandant's life. Flynn always wondered how his best friend doing when the raven is not around the capital. Different lifestyle, different role and different status but they are the best of best friend in Terca Lumireis. Simple wishes can goes wrong and how they deal with it? No romance or pairing this time.**

**Chapter One – Wish**

Yuri blinked his eyes repeatedly. _This is so not true. I am seeing myself without using any mirror._

He stared at the sleeping figure in front of him and blinked again.

_So, this is my face looks like when I was sleeping…weird…weird._

He slowly held out his hand to touch the sleeping face but quickly halted it as the figure started to mumble something in sleep.

_What had just happened?_

_I am not dead, right. Right?_

He slowly patted his head and cringed at the end of his hair he felt on his neck. _Wait…I never remembered that I cut my hair. Hey! I never cut my hair!_

Yuri quickly halted his movement and looked at his hand slowly. _This is not my hand! I don't have this tanned skin! My skin is…is…_His gaze slowly moved to the sleeping figure beside him.

_What did we do last night?_

* * *

Flynn was cleaning his bookshelves when one of the windows in his room opened. He didn't even bother to turned around, looking at regular visitor at that time.

"Yuri, I must mention this to you. I am busy and don't bother me, please."

"Really? I thought you got too many free times on your hand when you decided to clean up your things."

The commandant glanced to the swordsman with his sharp glares. "Don't even start it, Yuri. Just stay where you are and don't come near as possible."

"Why not? It is not like those papers will kill me any soon."

"Just don't." Flynn firmly stated while reading a bunch of old documents in his hand. He then turned around when hearing no reply. Yuri was staring at him with a bored gaze. The commandant sighed. "Yuri…" His gaze suddenly focused on his working table. There was untouched dessert on it. "Hey, can do me a favour?"

"Huh?" Yuri raised his hidden eyebrows.

"Look at my table." Flynn gestured to his table and Yuri followed.

The swordsman blinked and stared at the delicacies. There was fruit pudding with some cream. "So?"

"Eat it." Flynn flatly spoke.

Yuri grinned and already sat down on Flynn's chair. "I see that you found a new way to make me quiet, Flynn. I impressed." He picked up the spoon.

"Just a coincidence, I am full already beside that is your favorite." The commandant smiled at his words and flipped another pages.

"Thank you very much, Flynn."

The commandant shrugged and continued with his work. Sometimes he slightly turned around to see his best friend. _Good, now I feel some peace even we are in the same room_. He smiled slightly at his thought and focusing on his books again but after staring down long enough at his hand, he shrugged. _I think, Yuri is sure casual and got too much free time on his hand since he can visit me here every weekend. Guild life sure more easy-going compared with my life. Not to mention but he is kind one of important people in Brave Vesperia._

Yuri licked the spoon and let it in his mouth. He eyed Flynn's back with intense and calculating gaze. _Flynn is sure taking his job too much. He should relax and rest more. He is the commandant and I know that very well but still he is a human. Not some mechanical things, like that little mage did few months ago. Oh well, the world is pretty calm now and there are still some mischievous things happen but he can pass that to his knight I suppose._ The raven swordsman eyed his best friend again. He shrugged in his seat, taking out the spoon from his mouth. _He looks thin! What he is eating these days? I wish I could take his job away and let him rest!_

"Flynn…"

"What is it, Yuri?" Flynn casually asked while placing several books on the shelves. He didn't even bother to turned around and still focusing on his work.

Yuri placed the spoon in the tray. "Let's us…never mind." He quickly stopped himself. _I am not good in organizing things and that will making him in sour mood later if I destroy his work. Better, stop myself from giving any crazy idea now._

"Huh?" The commandant looked at the swordsman with curious gaze. "Are you okay, Yuri?"

"I think I am getting drowsy here." Yuri yawned and slouched in the chair. _In addition, I have some weird ideas too._

Flynn quickly pointed to another corner in his room. "Bed is there, thank you very much. I don't want to carry you again like last week and getting hit on my face is sure hurt." Unconsciously, he rubbed his cheek. "I believe the effect still lingers around."

"Tch, yeah, yeah I am going to sleep now. Don't late; I will be lonely without you…ouch!" Yuri shouted and rubbed his head. He quickly looked at the busy commandant. "What is that, Flynn?" He quickly demanded.

"Oh, just want to make sure that book is still useable." Flynn picked up the book, "and it is. Now go to sleep, Yuri." He pushed Yuri to the bed and left him.

"Damn you, Flynn." Yuri muttered softly and sat down on comfortable mattress.

"Good night and leave some space for me too."

"Like I will."

"You will or I will kick you out from my bed anyway."

Yuri grunted and shrugged on the bed. He looked at now sitting on the floor Flynn and left a sigh from his lips. _He is tired, I know that but he is also so stubborn to stop and taking some rest. Damn those books! They can wait for him tomorrow._

"Don't forget to pull out your boots and leave it on the floor. Don't want to sleep in with dirt."

"Aw…yeah mom…" Yuri kicked his boots and lay down on the bed.

_I wish I could help him…to take some rest for a while…_

* * *

Flynn closed the last files and placed it on the shelves. He slowly stood up, stretched his arms, waist before turning around, and looking at the bed. There was sleeping figure on it. After removing his tunic, gauntlets and armor, he changed into his pyjama and walked to bed. The knight slightly halted his walked when he saw grey boots scattered on the floor beside his bed. He groaned softly and picking it up, placing it neatly before he lay down on comfortable mattress. He looked at sleeping Yuri.

"You look so calm in your sleep. I wonder what your dream is tonight."

Flynn softly touched the sleeping raven's cheek and smiled. _Your cheek is so soft, like usual. I wonder what kind of facial treatment you use. You will look like a girl if not your attire and attitude._

After satisfied himself by poking several times on his sleeping friend, the commandant stared to his ceiling.

_I wonder what kind of life you have when you are not around me. I wish I know…_

He pulled the blanket covering both him and Yuri before closing his eyes.

* * *

Morning came and there was someone else in his bed and shaking him like crazy, making the commandant opened his eyes and lightly groaned.

"Yuri, don't shake the bed and me too much. You are making me dizzy."

"Just wake up already! We are so much in trouble, Flynn!"

Yuri's high voice making Flynn pinched on his temple. _Wait, why his voice…_

"What trouble?" Flynn slowly sat up and looked at Yuri while rubbing his eyes. His hand stopped. "Yuri?"

"That's it! I know we are screwed!" Yuri groaned and hid his face to the nearest pillow.

"What…"

Flynn looked at his hands, pale coloured skin, his clothing, dark trouser, and his hand stopped at long raven hairs strands. He pulled it and groaned. "This is a dream…me…Yuri…but it hurts…my hair…" He looked at another figure in front of him and cringed at the sight. His eyelids slowly drew down, fainting.

"Don't you dare to fell asleep, Flynn!" Yuri quickly shook Flynn's shoulder while shouting. "Wake up! Wake up now!"

"Yu-Yuri! I am awake! I am awake! Stop shaking me!" Flynn groaned and pushed Yuri. He stiffened at his voice and looked at Yuri again. "Uh…what had happened?" He dumbly asked.

"That was my question. You might know something but seeing you nearly fainted, I guess we are stuck." Yuri rubbed his forehead. _Flynn's forehead._

"This is very bad." Flynn muttered softly. He was playing with his now long raven hair. _So soft, I like his hair. Well, I always like to touch his hair when he is sleep. Somehow, it let me calm after going through some hard days._

"Yeah…" Yuri leaned on his side and eyed Flynn.

Flynn closed his eyes for a moment and looked at Yuri. "You are the commandant now, Yuri."

Yuri quickly sat up and yelled. "What! No way! I am going back to Danghrest tonight!"

"No! What will they say when seeing you…me…"

"Ah…"

"You get it now?"

"Yeah…then what should we do now? There is no way I am going to do your work here."

"Um… I don't feel to let all burdens go to you…"

"Flynn…"

"I am thinking right now."

"Aw man…" Yuri groaned and slumped on the bed. "Just do it fast, I still don't believe this. Me in Flynn's body?"

Flynn rolled his eyes and shrugged. "Like I am better than you." He slowly jumped down from his bed and shook his head slightly. "Yuri…you should cut your hair. It is too long."

"Don't you dare." Yuri hissed.

"Like I care." Flynn grinned. An evil one.

"Flynn!" Yuri quickly pulled Flynn on the bed.

They were struggling a bit on the mattress and quickly stopped when Yuri suddenly laughed and lay down on the mattress. Flynn also stopped and shrugged.

"What is so funny when we are in this crazy mess, right now?"

"I don't know." Yuri chuckled and rolled to his side. He looked at his own body, which contained different soul. "I never thought that I am so thin."

Flynn looked down and raised one of the arms. "Yeah, I feel lighter." He quickly looked at his best friend. "What are you eating these days? I bet it is something not healthy and full with sugar!" He scolded.

Yuri lay down and snorted. "It is not your business."

"It is my business now. I hope you don't destroy my body by eating something sweet." Flynn slapped his temple. "My reputation! What will happen when they see the commandant eat those kids' favorites?"

Yuri quickly sat up. "Chill, Flynn. I am not that stupid to do like that." He smirked. "I will eat it quietly and hide it from any of your men."

"Yeah, yeah knowing you, I should be worried now." Flynn sighed.

* * *

Flynn rubbed his/Yuri's hair using towel. He groaned a bit. "Man, how long did you take to make sure your hair is totally dry?"

"I just let it dry, naturally." Yuri casually stated while wearing the commandant gauntlets.

"What?" Flynn pinched his nose bridge. _I forgot those wet floor when we are in the same room back then._

"Man, this is so nostalgic. I am wearing this uniform again even it is a little bit different." Yuri turned around and slightly grinned. "This is heavy too. You should ask them to make a lighter one, Flynn."

"It is good for exercise." Flynn placed the wet towel on towel holder in his shower. He looked at Yuri and groaned. "Yuri! Please wear it properly."

"What? I am wearing this properly, like the way you used to wear."

"No you are not; you are wearing those like you used to wear. Come here a second." Flynn firmly asked and Yuri sourly obeyed.

"What? Tell me now, what I am wearing wrong here."

"Here." Flynn's hand quickly worked on his uniform collar. After satisfied with his work, he smirked. "Now, that's right."

"Man…this feel stiff." Yuri poked his neck and pulled the uniform's collar.

"Just bear it until we find the way to return back to our self." Flynn stated and pick up a comb. Yuri quickly grabbed it from his hand. "Yuri?"

"I never let anyone else to comb my hair. Now sit down."

"What?"

"Just do it."

Flynn sighed and sat down on his bed. His back was facing Yuri. "Fine, please do it fast. I need to teach you some things to avoid any suspicion among the others especially my second in command."

Yuri started to comb Flynn's hair and huffed a bit at the mention of cat-eyed woman. "I wonder if I can handle that." There was a small smirk plastered on his face. _I think I can…_

"Just follow my lead and you will be fine." Flynn casually added and closed his eyes. _Man, this feeling is so good. Yuri is sure skilled in combing his hair._ He started to enjoy the treatment.

"Yeah, yeah, I always do fine when you are around." Yuri casually agreed while carefully combing his/Flynn's hair.

"…"

"Flynn?" Yuri stopped his hand and slightly patted his friend.

"…"

"Hey Flynn!" Yuri shouted and pushed Flynn's shoulders.

"Uh what? What?"

"You are sleeping."

"Sorry, didn't realize it. You got skilled hand, Yuri."

Yuri smacked his face and groaned. "You sure are enjoying this, huh?"

Flynn softly laughed. "I am, now let's start with some work around."

There was knock on his door.

"Or not..."

**They changed their bodies…what are coming next? Issues…**


	2. Chapter 2

**[20/10/2014] It is nearly two months since the last time. Wonder how long it will takes for the next update…mm…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this crazy storyline.**

**Warning: Unbeta and horrible grammar.**

**Twisted Wishes, the Commandant and the Vigilante**

**Chapter Two – Of Pancake and Ribbon**

Someone knocked the door again making both Yuri and Flynn flinched and changing their gaze.

"What I should say?" Yuri carefully asked while eyeing the door.

"Um...please come in. Well you know it already why don't you act so?" Flynn placed both hands on his waist but he quickly checked his body and shrugged when he felt light than usual. He sighed. _I should be used with Yuri's light body right now. He is thin! This is most likely his eating habit making him like now. Eating those sweet thing with improper nutrient balance sure make something no good. Surprisingly, he is rarely sick!_

"Damn it, Flynn. I always see you do that but I never!" Yuri hissed and rubbed his neck, starting to felt uncomfortable with the outfit. _Man, this is so tight! Why Flynn wear like this everyday? Doesn't he get sick with this?_

"Shhh! Can you stay quiet and calm down. It's okay I am here to help." Flynn quickly patted Yuri's shoulder and smiled a bit.

Yuri sighed and nodded. "It is weird to see myself consoling...whatever. Please come in." He ordered while looking at the door with intense gaze.

The door slowly opened and showed a maid with food tray. Both men sighed and walked to the maid.

"Thanks for the food." Yuri casually spoke and smiled. He looked at Flynn and the latter nodded. The maid left after she placed everything on Flynn's working table, or not. For that moment, it was Yuri's table.

Yuri stared at the food and grinned. The breakfasts were consisting of toast with several small jars of fruit jams and butter, pancakes and two cups of coffee. He looked at Flynn with a smile.

"There are two sets of breakfast here. Did you ask them to bring extra today?"

"I already told them that every weekend to prepare extra. Didn't you realize it sooner?"

"Really? Very thoughtful. I am flattered." Yuri smirked making the raven quickly looked away.

Flynn snorted. "Stop mocking. Let's hurry and I want to teach you about my work."

"Fine, fine hey wait a moment...why I should do your work now? I thought you don't want to burden me with your insanely papers and documents." The blonde blinked and stared at the table with breakfast.

Flynn faked a cough. "We must act like real one. You don't want everyone to know about our situation right now, I think?" He looked at the closed door. _I don't want Sodia catch on us if we don't act properly. It would be disaster if she really found something wrong on both of us. I must play Yuri very well too._

"I don't really care much about it actually."

"Yuri!"

"Okay, okay! I worry...a bit only." Yuri groaned and walked to Flynn's working table. He helped himself with the pancakes and poured the honey on the top of it. He continued pouring until Flynn stopped beside him.

"You pour too much. Left some honey for me."

"You don't eat something sweet."

"But I want it."

"...take mine." After some thoughts, Yuri passed his full filled honey pancake to his best friend.

"What?"

"On second thought, I think I want to have some toast." Yuri pushed his plate of pancakes to Flynn. He quickly helped himself with the toast and jams. Flynn frowned at Yuri's working hands as he saw his best friend overly spread jams on it.

"Uh, Yuri those are just too much. You know, on one slice of bread, you spread everything. I mean every spreadable material here, including honey."

Yuri stopped and looked at his work. "Don't worry I will do fine."

Flynn shrugged and pulled the long hair so it will stay behind his neck. "Your hair is just so long. Can I tie it with something?"

"Don't you dare to put anything on my hair." Yuri hissed.

"Practically, this is my hair now." Flynn pulled a strand of raven hair and admired it. _It is so soft; did he use any conditioner on it? I will search at his room later._

Yuri quickly placed down the plate with surprisingly fine made toast. He sent a sharp glare to Flynn who was eating the pancake.

Flynn shrugged. "So that is how I look when I am mad. Pretty scary."

"This is not funny."

"Calm down, we will figure out about this. For now, let's eat our breakfast first."

"Don't put anything on my hair."

"You are still on that? Fine I won't do anything. Happy?"

"Yeah, yeah...I am not taking my eyes from you starting from now." Yuri gave his warning and took a seat before taking his toast.

Flynn ignoring his best friend slowly closed his eyes and enjoyed the sweet taste of honey. "I never thought the pancake is so nice and sweet. I kind like it."

"You are never fond of sweet thing, Flynn."

"Really?" Flynn slowly opened his eyes and stiffened. Apparently, Yuri was adding some pepper on his toast. "Um, Yuri? I think that are just too much for a real breakfast. What are you really trying to make?"

Yuri halted his movement and quickly placed the pepper container. He groaned while smacking his head. "Screw this! Now I really act like you! And you! Have my breakfast!" He pointed to calm Flynn who was eating the pancake.

"You were giving me these." Flynn casually stated and gasped. "No way that I am eating like you now."

"Yes it is...and this is no good. I want to have some pancake." Yuri quickly stood up and walked to Flynn's table, preparing some pancake in another plate. His hand trembled slightly as he doubted what he wanted to add as topping. "Since our body is switched, our trend of eating also changed. I don't like it." He grabbed the honey cup and pour on the pancake. After done preparing his breakfast, he quickly sat down on the same place. _Good, I managed to avoid those Flynn's weird eating style. How come he can eat those jams and pepper on the same toast?_

Flynn shrugged. "It is scary..." He put another slice of pancake in his mouth. _I never thought I eat something like that. Wow, my taste but must be screwed that bad already, I don't think so. Mm, this pancake is good. I should enjoy Yuri's eating habit then. This pancake is quite nice and I wonder about the other food he so fond off._

They ate in silence until Flynn placed down the plate.

"I think a ribbon sure fit your hair very well, Yuri."

"Flynn!"

* * *

Flynn checked everything on his table and crossed his arms. Every papers, files and books were in proper order on the wooden made table. The stationeries and a stack of blank papers were on the right place. The plates and cups of their breakfast were in the tray, which came together earlier. "Everything is good here. You don't have to do anything." He smiled, happy with the arrangement and looked at bored Yuri.

"I thought there will be a load of works here." Yuri casually stated and looked at the table.

Flynn shrugged. "It will be coming soon. Sodia always come here during this time, giving some reports and the day schedule."

"Then, what are we suppose to do now? Since she is still not coming here and what I suppose to do when she is around?" Yuri wandered around the room, and stopped at one of the windows.

"Not we, you." Flynn quickly grabbed one of Yuri's arms and dragged his best friend to the table. He pushed Yuri to the chair. "Sit here and do something."

"Do what?" Yuri annoyingly asked while rubbing his arm.

Flynn's gaze averted to the stack of blank paper. He pointed to it and Yuri's gaze followed. "See that?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"Do anything with it, drawing or writing or whatever. To stall the time until she come."

"Flynn, you are not telling me that all these times you did this?"

"Not every time. I usually check on my previous works, check on the budget and reading something, but knowing you, Yuri, I know you will be bored easily and shout something about don't understand it or so."

Yuri snorted. "Try me."

Flynn quickly pulled a file containing the imperial knight's last month budget. He passed the file to Yuri and smirked. "Try this."

"Don't sound so cocky now." Yuri smirked back and opened the file. "Let's see..." He slowly scanned the content and his expression changed. He also muttered something incoherent under his breath and flipped another page.

Flynn tapped his foot and looked at frustrated Yuri with amused expression. He smirked and pulled the file from his best friend's hands. "Just admit it, Yuri; you don't understand anything in here."

"Tch...At least I could read something."

"Care to explain it?"

Yuri looked away, "I just can read the title only." He muttered softly and quickly smacked both of his hands on the table. He also stood up. "What did you expect from me to understand those numbers and the lines here and there and what else in there?" He stopped and started figuring out something else from the file.

"It is a ledger." Flynn waved the file.

Yuri snorted. "Give me something else at least with readable content." He sat down and slouched in his seat.

Flynn sighed. "Not giving up this time, huh? Let's see." He placed down the budget file and pulled out another file from his finished work. It wasn't a file but a book. He read the title and frowned as Yuri snatched the file from him. "Hey, I don't even read it yet!"

"I don't want you to play any trick this time." Yuri scanned the book cover. "Daily report, Commandant Flynn Scifo." He blinked and looked at Flynn. "Oh, so our commandant also got his own report."

"Yuri...please give me back that book." Flynn with his frustrated expression casually asked his best friend the book.

The blonde smirked and opened the book. "Nah...This is far more interesting compared with the first one. Let's see...Huh?" Yuri blinked and flipped another pages and another. After a few moments of flipping the book, he closed it and threw it on the table.

Flynn raised his hidden eyebrows, amused with the outcome. "What is the matter?"

"It is a blank book. Nothing to read there." Yuri snorted and looked away. "I thought there is something fun to read at least."

"So that you can mock me all day long." Flynn picked the book and checked it. He grinned and laughed softly.

"What is so funny about your blank diary?"

"This is the new book for new month so there is nothing here. I need to use it next month."

"Tch...So, this month book is still around huh?" Yuri straighten himself and looked at the bunch of files.

"..." Flynn quickly looked away. _I wonder where I put that book last time. Last night I don't even bother to touched it at all._

"Ah haa, so that is the look on my face when I can't hide anything."

Flynn sighed. "Stop thinking about that book, Yuri. Well, let's focus on our real job now." _For now, I should focus on how to make Yuri act like me, and I should worry about that book later._

Yuri pulled a blank paper and a wooden pencil. He started to write down something making Flynn focused on him now.

"So, you get it now." Flynn added.

"What else I can do until your second in command come? I'm bored."

"Sorry Yuri."

"It's okay, nothing to be sorry about." The blonde nodded and wrote more.

"You are sure calm today, Yuri." Flynn flipped his now bangs and shrugged. _Oh, I wish I could cut this hair now. This is so distracting._

"I'm not...It's just that you are around I can stand still like this."

"But you are sitting down right now." Flynn grinned and mocked.

"Damn it!" Yuri slammed his face on the table and sickly groaned. "Damn it Flynn...don't sound like me so much...First our eating style and now our talking style?"

"I don't see anything weird there. You are just thinking about it too much." Flynn already walking around and stopped at the window where his best friend usually came in.

"Yeah, yeah..."

"And stop worrying, it is not like you worrying over something."

"Fine, fine..."

"And now, I should teach you how to deal with Sodia when she comes in."

"Ugh..." Yuri slowly raised his head and blinked his eyes.

"Yuri! You are bleeding!" Flynn quickly jumped from the windowsill and stopped beside his bleeding friend.

"Huh?"

"My head! How hard did you smack my head on that table?"

Yuri slowly closed his eyes. "Stop shouting Flynn...I'm dizzy...everything is spinning." He shook his head.

"Stop moving! I will help you."

"Sure, sure..."

"Tch...This is getting awful from time to time...I wonder if we both never get our own body back."

"Flynn...I can feel something flowing on my nose."

"What...wait a moment, I just found the box."

Flynn quickly opened the first aid box and cleaned the cut on Yuri's now body. The raven groaned and relieved as he found the cut was not deep as he thought. _It will leave with scar, I can tell it. I need to ask Lady Estellise aid later_. Flynn sighed and applied some antiseptic on the cut making Yuri winced.

"That's hurt!"

"Shut up and stay still." Flynn sighed again. "This is so not like you, Yuri."

"This swapping body does change me, a lot." Yuri groaned and sighed. _So this is what Flynn feels when he is worry too much...How come he could handle this very well? And I nearly cracked his skull._

"You are thinking too much. I will call Lady Estellise so she can patch up it completely."

"Flynn! Don't go yet..."

"What? I need to make sure the bleeding stop for sure."

"It is still bleeding? Whatever, just don't go for now. Stay here."

"For what?"

"First, I don't want to hear myself call Estelle as Lady Estellise and second, you must stay under my gaze this whole time for the whole moment until we change back."

"Ah...I kind get the first one but the second one?"

"I don't think you are not going to do anything with my hair."

"You are still on that?"

As the both men still arguing over something simple, there was knock on the door. Yuri stiffened as well as Flynn. Both changed their glance before focused on the thick wooden door.

"Sir? Are you there?"

_Sodia!_

_That is pretty fast. Now, what I should do. Wait, I never worry on something like that...or not for now..._


	3. Chapter 3

**[17/03/2015] It has been long since the last update, sorry. Don't worry next chapter is in next line but not this soon. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this crazy storyline.**

**Warning: Unbeta and horrible grammar. OOC maybe.**

**Twisted Wishes, the Commandant and the Vigilante**

**Chapter Three – Bad acting, clothes and Mage**

"Sir?" Sodia called from behind the closed door.

Yuri quickly grabbed one of Flynn's arms. "I never really recall how you call her in here. Should I say good morning with a smile or just whatever anything is suitable?"

"Calm down, it is not likely she will know the changes between us instantly," Flynn said and pulled his arm away from Yuri's grasp. _She will not right? I believe that Yuri can cover me for sure._

"I'm not panicking. Well this is about your record we are talking now," Yuri calmly reasoned and leaned in the chair. "You got some status to maintain around." He patted his bandaged head and slightly hissed. _Man, we really need to find Estelle after this. This is hurt like hell!_

"I don't really care about that much even I know it is very important." Flynn kept the clean bandage and antiseptic in medicine box. "I just do my job and cover my responsibility to everyone."

"That is because you are so composed with your own self and you rarely realize it," Yuri casually stated and looked away. "You are an important person for everyone around the world now." He added softly.

Flynn turned and looked at his injured friend. "What do you mean by that?"

Yuri closed his eyes. "Nothing at all."

"Yuri," Flynn pressed his tone when called his best friend. "Tell me; are we getting apart from each other so much now?"

"I don't see any point answering on that question. It doesn't relevant anyway," Yuri simply replied without bothering opening his eyes at all. After a moment, he slowly opened it. "Your second in command is waiting outside."

Flynn quickly picked up the medicine box and kept it at original place where he took it earlier. Without looking at the blonde he softly spoke, "Just call her in and let it flow. Nod to everything she say and say thank you to her when she done explaining and everything will be done smoothly. Don't talk anything unnecessary."

"Sure, sure."

Flynn stood up and walked to the window but, he quickly made a turn and instead of sitting at windowsill, he took a seat at the sofa in front of his working table. Yuri raised his eyebrows at the raven movement. Flynn simply laughed making Yuri relaxed a bit.

"You don't want me to call Lady Estellise and I think I should take my eyes on you so that my reputation is stayed clean."

Yuri smirked. "Fine and look at me very well. I will do just fine and make you surprise with it."

"Let's see," Flynn smirked back and looked at the door. "Call her in."

* * *

Sodia sighed and played with files in her arms. "What is he doing right now? I'm so worry…wait, what is this day anyway? That person is must with him right now. He always comes during weekend." She mumbled and gritted her teeth.

After a few moments of standing in front of the door without getting any reply, the woman knight groaned softly. She slowly raised her hand, ready to knock the door once again.

"Please, come in."

"Huh? I don't even touch the door…mm never mind then," Sodia whispered and gulped. "Yes, Sir."

The knight slowly turned the knob and pushed the door. She calmly stepped inside the room and immediately froze when she saw the commandant with a bandage covered around his head.

"Sir Flynn! What had happened to your head?" Sodia quickly leaped to the table and placed down all the files on it. She focused her gaze on the bandage and slowly raised her hand, trying to touch it.

"Stop! Sodia, just stop. I'm fine don't worry," Yuri quickly avoided the sudden intrusion in his privacy area and looked away. _Damn it! I forgot about this injury and what kind of gaze she gives to me? It is different from her usual one and this one looks so sickening!_ Yuri spoke in his mind and turned around so that he was facing Flynn's second in command again. As his gaze totally fixed at orange haired knight in front of him, he immediately closed his eyes and rubbed his injured spot. _That gaze is so wrong; I must totally expose myself with her hatred look so much._

"Are sure that you are okay, Sir?" Sodia warily asked the question after saw the commandant.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Really, so don't worry much about it," Yuri casually spoke and waved his left hand. "I will find Este…" He trailed and stopped his hand. He then focused at Flynn who was gave him a stern look. "Nothing, it's nothing really. I'm fine," Yuri quickly spoke and nod slightly. _I nearly lose myself! This is so hard!_

Sodia wasn't convinced and turned around. Her face soured as her gaze focused at certain raven in the middle of the room. "You…" She muttered softly with a grunt.

Flynn ignoring the woman knight slowly looked away from the desk and started to think. _What kind of gaze is that? I know that she and Yuri doesn't go along very well but what was that? I believe that was a hatred gaze. No! It is much more on it. I can feel annoying and irritated feeling but there is more. Is Yuri always got this looks from her before? Why I never noticed it before? Wait…did Yuri keep his feeling all this time about the treatment he got from her? I will ask him later about this. He is always keeping himself about something like this!_

Yuri faked a cough making Sodia focused at him and the files. Flynn also turned to his desk and observed his friend movement and talk.

_I hope he do well this time. She will make sure Yuri stay in the jail forever if she knows what happen to us. Wait a moment…she might not, I guess. My soul is here and my body is there._ Flynn sighed and relaxed slightly in his seat. He quickly focused at the desk when Sodia started to flip one of the files she brought in.

Yuri also flipped the copy of files and wrinkled his gaze with barely audible grunt under his breath. _What is this paperwork? I don't understand anything here! This is much more complex than our guilds papers._

Sodia started to read and explained the content of the files while sometimes she would peek at the raven behind her and she quickly focused at the papers. She continued the reading and pointed the important information._ Why he looks interested with my reading? He never really listening to it before and just stayed still at the windowsill, wait…today he is not sitting there like he usually did!_

Sodia closed the first file and opened the second file. She also gave a copy to the commandant she believed in front of her and started reading. _Let's see if you also focused on this! You must be a spy from the guilds!_ Sodia peeked at the raven and halted her reading.

Flynn was leaning on the largest sofa and closed his eyes. The long raven hair widely sprawled around as he moved on the couch from his right side to his left side.

"Sodia?" Yuri called Flynn's second in command.

"I'm sorry, Sir," Sodia turned around and continued with her reading. _So, he is just changing the air I guess._

Yuri inaudibly sighed and looked at Flynn. _That was pretty dangerous. Glad that I was fast enough than his second in command. Who know what might happen if she caught him with that focused gaze? So, that was my face looks like when I focused on something?_ He slowly raised his hand and covered a yawn. _And I'm getting drowsy here. When she is going to be done with this? I'm getting an earful of lectures on something I don't understand at all! How come Flynn can stand all of this?_

Yuri's gaze scanned around the desk, focusing at every item on it. The neatly arranged papers, books and files, at one of a corner on the table there was a small vase with fresh flower in it that gave a positive vibe for the surrounding. He also looked at Sodia who was focusing reading the articles in her hand. His gaze was stopped at his own body that was leaning in biggest sofa in the room.

Yuri released a silent sigh and pressed his injured head. He felt some wetness on it but quickly ignore the feeling.

_Flynn, so this is your world huh…_

"Sir, are you sure that you are really okay?" Sodia's question made Flynn immediately stood up from his position.

"Are you okay, Yuri?" Flynn blurted out the question without considering the situation.

"What?" Sodia turned to the raven man with unreadable gaze. _What did I just heard? That guy called Sir Flynn…Yuri?_ She then looked at the blonde knight. "Sir Flynn? What did he call you?"

"Just ignore him; he is trying to get some attention," Yuri casually spoke and looked at Flynn with a bored gaze. _Nice one, Flynn. Now you make your own second in command suspicious with both of us. Let's pray that she stays unknown until the end._ The blonde flipped the file and stared at the content with least interest. "He is just bored since I wont let him go anywhere from here."

Flynn opened his mouth and groaned slightly. "What? Yu…Flynn!"

"Just stay where you are, Yuri. We will finish with this for another minute then we will continue where we stopped earlier," said Yuri with a smirk. _It feels weird calling my own friend with my name. Well practically he is in my body right now._

Sodia's breath hitched at the commandant words. "W-What?" She stuttered and quickly turned around focusing at the raven. _What are they doing in here earlier? I know there is something wrong when there is no reply before. Oh no! What kind of relationship between them? Stop it Sodia! Now you are thinking something weird about your leader. There is no way I can stop it! The images are just…just…No!_ "This is your fault!" She freaked out finally and repeated, "This is your fault!"

"What?" Flynn blinked and groaned. "Yu…Flynn, what the hell is that?" The raven face palmed himself and sighed. The situation was getting worst from time to time and with his second in command starting to stayed out of control, he just stopped his mind from imagine anything. _What the…what is in his mind when he blurted out something misunderstanding like that?_

"Don't talk to him like that!" Sodia interrupted and walked to the raven with intense glare. "This is your fault for coming here every weekend and interrupting his work."

Yuri lengthened his arm as to catch the knight but, he failed since Sodia was already far enough within his reach. "Wait, calm down Sodia…"

"I'm sorry, Sir but, I must do this. He is…"

"Stop," Yuri said and lowered his hand and pressed the cut. "I'm dizzy…" He closed his eyes and groaned slightly.

"What?" Both Flynn and Sodia looked at the blonde with worried look. The former quickly walked and looked at injury. His gaze hardened and after a few examinations done, he focused at Sodia. "Please call Lady Estellise here. It seems the bleeding is starting again."

"What…" Sodia blinked. _He asks me to call, who? Lady Estellise? He never calls her like that._

"Hurry!"

"Y-Yes!" Sodia quickly left the room. The door closed with a click sound.

Yuri slowly opened his eyes and looked at Flynn with unreadable gaze. "What did you just do, Flynn?"

"Calling Lady Estellise…Lady…in front of Sodia…Oh." Flynn shrugged. "Let's hope she didn't mind that." He left the blonde and pull out the first aid box from its place.

"Now we are really in trouble." Yuri huffed.

"We screwed ourselves already. Beside, you really need a proper treatment right now," Flynn said and sighed. "How hard did you smack the table, Yuri? I'm glad that my skull is still remained at its place."

Yuri groaned softly and asked, "Is there too much blood?"

"The bandage is soaked with it already," Flynn replied and opened the first aid box again. "I will change it to a new one."

"Great and I really feel lightheaded right now."

"Stay awake, Yuri."

"Trying…the readings are just so bored. I can hardly stay awake on it."

"That must be the effect of blood loss."

"I yawn several times and she is never seen it…and I don't understand anything on what she read about."

"Don't worry about that, I heard about it and I got it in my mind already," Flynn said and held both Yuri's shoulder. "Sit still, Lady Estellise will arrive soon."

Yuri sighed. "Don't call her that. Estelle will catch you any moment if you call her that. Don't want to make the situation harder than right now."

"Estelle…Estelle…Estelle…I think I got it." Flynn nodded and closed the box.

"Good." Yuri halfheartedly smirked and slowly closed his eyes.

"Open your eyes, Yuri."

"Yeah…"

The door suddenly opened and there were three figures entered the room. Sodia closed the door when Estelle quickly reached the injured commandant. Another newcomer stood still in front of the commandant working table.

Yuri and Flynn changed their glance.

_Rita…_

"Flynn, what happened to your head?" Estelle asked while examining the injury.

"Sorry, just too surprised over something and I fell down then I got this," Yuri replied and got a soft pat on his shoulder. He looked up and rolled his eyes away from Flynn's calculating gaze. _Somehow, my eyes do looks scary when I'm serious. Do I really look like that when I'm not in mood?_ He quickly focused at his best friend again when he felt the pat become a squeeze. "What?"

"I think you need to patch Flynn as soon as possible, Estelle," Flynn said while his gaze focused at the pinkette. He then looked at Yuri with a small smile. "I think he hit his head very hard and starts to sway away from his usual self. It feels weird to see uptight Flynn become so casual with everyone."

"What?" Yuri nearly shouted and his gaze immediately focused at Flynn's second in command who stood still at the door. He faked a cough. "Sodia, you may go now. Sorry for this trouble and thank you." _This is very weird, thanking her! Just for this time only. For Flynn's sake only._

Sodia nodded. "Yes, Sir," she said and added in much lower tone, "and you are welcome." She touched the door knob and hesitated for a moment. _He really did act a little bit casual than usual. Did he really hit his head that hard? Or did I miss something here?_

"I don't really care much this injury thing unless I see Estelle do the healing but there is something weird here," Rita suddenly said while her gaze focusing at the raven swordsman.

Everyone including Sodia focused at Flynn who was in Yuri's body.

"What's the matter, Rita?" Flynn asked in casual way. _Why she is here anyway? What is the weird thing here? I never talk much with her and I barely know this girl except that she is one of Yuri's travelling members._

On the other hand, Yuri pinched his nose bridge and squeezed shut his eyes. _Dammit! I never thought Rita will be here too. Flynn never had a talk with her before. Even there is some, I bet it is nothing except about something serious or about work. Let alone meeting each other so casually like friends! What is the matter with Flynn anyway? _He looked at his friend and frowned. _The clothes!_

Sodia noted something after a few moments staring at the raven. _Why I never noticed it earlier? He really does look different earlier. Not sitting at his usual place and now, this…_

Estelle, being a healer quickly asked, "Yuri, you are not sick, aren't you?"

"Huh, no?" Flynn quickly replied and shrugged. _Do I look sick?_

"It seems he is aware that there are buttons on his clothes and he wears it properly," Rita said and sat down at the seats in the middle of the room. "Not I really care much, but it is weird to see you like that."

Flynn blinked and looked at Yuri. _What should I say now?_

Yuri groaned under his breath and looked away before closing his eyes.

He passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

**[19/04/2015] An update ^^ phew…not so good but please bear with it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this crazy storyline.**

**Warning: Unbeta and horrible grammar. OOC maybe.**

**Twisted Wishes, the Commandant and the Vigilante**

**Chapter Four – Thoughts and Work**

Sodia never panicked so much except during her first time touching the weapon several years ago before entering the imperial knight. When the commandant suddenly limped out on his chair, everyone shrieked including the mage. But one shout she never could erase from her mind at that moment was come from certain raven swordsman.

_I believe that he shouted 'Yuri' before he changed it to 'Flynn'_. Sodia doubted and looked at the fainted commandant and then to the raven. _I know they are always does anything or talk something when that man comes to visit. What kind of game this time? Character changing? Or trying to confusing me?_

"We must take Flynn to his bed," Estelle said with worry. Rita looked at the men from behind the princess.

The princess looked at static Sodia. "Could you please bring me a bowl of warm water?"

Sodia nodded and walked to the bathroom. A few moments later she appeared in the room with a bowl of clean, warm water in it. She placed the bowl on small desk beside the bed and stepped aside.

Estelle looked at the raven swordsman. "Yuri, can you help Flynn?"

"Sure, let me take him there." Flynn carefully crouched beside his fainted body and his best friend soul. _Yuri, I never think that your action by smacking my head with the table was a wise one. I really should thank to you later. After you are waking up of course._

As the raven slowly raised himself with the blonde in his arms, he received a sharp look from certain woman in the room. Flynn ignored the look, quickly walked to the bed. _Sodia, why she shoots a gaze like that? Calculating and deep gaze like she was thinking something serious. She is not thinking about us, right?_

Flynn reconsidered many things regarding the treatment he received from his second in command. He finally stopped his consideration when he realized he was in his best friend body instead his own one. _They are always not in a good term. I should remember that but, her treatment towards Yuri is just too much. Why he never bothered to tell me anything about it? Wait a moment; this is Yuri what I'm thinking now. Later I will talk about this or lecture about it. They should be nice to each other now._ During the walk to the bed, sometimes he would adjust his arms under his fainted body.

"I really should arrange my diet again, it seems that I'm gaining some weight," Flynn said under his breath and stopped as he received a poke on his arm. He looked down and found Yuri opened his eyes a bit.

"What's the matter, Yuri?" Estelle worriedly asked at the stopped raven swordsman.

Flynn slowly turned to the princess and slightly shook his head. "It's nothing."

"Really? I bet that you are startled a bit before you stop." Rita added some points making Estelle and Sodia looked at her and then to the raven swordsman.

The raven shifted his feet and adjusted the weight on his arms so that it became comfortable. He scanned every face in the room and rolled his eyes away. The room became eerily quiet.

"It's nothing," Flynn simply repeated and continued his walk to the bed. _What an observant! I should be more careful when she is around._ Sometimes he would look at the so-fainted blonde in his arms. _Yuri…you really did save my ass…but…are you mocking your own action now? You are not really fainted, huh?_

Rita wasn't convinced but she ignored the raven and slouched down at the same seat she took earlier. She opened her note book and wrote down something. No one ever bothered with the mage and focused at the fainted commandant.

Flynn placed down his body on his bed and paused as he heard something.

"Rita and your second in command. Just be careful around them, Flynn," Yuri whispered while still closing the eyes.

"Yeah I know," Flynn whispered back and gave a way so that Estelle could perform her treatment to the injured one.

Yuri could felt a rising of temperature around his or Flynn's head as Estelle held out her hand at the cut. As the princess chanted something under his breath, Yuri could feel the cut was slowly patched and the sore gone stage by stages. Estelle patted softly the injured area with a clean cloth, wiping the blood left. She washed the cloth from warm water in a basin beside the bed and patted the place again. Yuri enjoyed the treatment and slowly dozed off.

'Don't sleep Yuri Lowell, or both of you will be in trouble,' his mind said.

The blonde quickly opened up his eyes and sat up to everyone surprise except Flynn who looked away hide off his sigh.

"Sir, are you alright?" Sodia who was the first broke the thin ice formed after the commandant sudden wake up.

"Uh…Yeah…Yes, I'm fine," Yuri said after certain that he was still in Flynn's body.

"Are you sure, Flynn? I think you need some more rest," Estelle said and picked up the red bandage. "You really did loss some blood due to the deep cut on your head and I think you should take an off day for one or two days. To gain back the one you lost. It is not much but I insist on two days."

Yuri looked at the princess and then to his own body, his real body in black clad. He tried to read Flynn's eye contact but failed. _Dammit Flynn! Give me a hint or something…wait…this is the chance I should not waste on… and do I really that hard to read on?_

"I'll tell Ioder and the council regarding this and you can rest assured," Estelle added but Yuri still didn't give any response.

Flynn on the other hand was trying his best to retained his facial expression from surprised with the princess suggestion. _Rest for two days? Those are just too much! Who knows what will happen during that time? And she will tell to the others? That are just minor injury only there is no need for any rest. I hope Yuri decline her offer._

Sodia stepped forward and stopped beside Estelle. "I will cover your part, Sir Flynn. You really need some rest for a while, you look pale," she said and nodded. _Maybe he really does need those rests. I'm certain that he is really out from his character just like what that person said but, it is the real matter here? Or there is something else behind his different attitude?_

Yuri became uncertain. He stared down to the bed sheet and lost in his thoughts. He blinked several times, trying on focusing the pattern of the sheets. _This is a good offer. For Flynn of course. He is always working everyday and lately he rarely took any day off. We do become much apart from time to time and I don't really blame him on that. It is just the responsibilities he must take on. He is the commandant but still he is only a human…wow since when I'm thinking like this?_

Estelle turned to the raven swordsman and pulled his sleeve. "Yuri, say something…"

"You are awfully quiet all this time," Rita said and closed her note book. She done jotted down everything about Estelle healing artes. The mage looked at the raven swordsman. "He is your best friend, right?"

Flynn shrugged and looked at Estelle's pleading gaze. He looked away and his gaze clashed with orange haired knight in the room. Flynn shuddered and released a sigh under his breath. _Sodia, do you hate Yuri that much? The piercing gaze of yours is just full with anger. What did he do wrong with you?_

"It's all about his decision. I don't have any influence in his judgment," Flynn finally said. He then looked at Yuri who was already lying on the bed. _He really does look sick but, until…no he is fine. I'm fine. Let's hope he will do right decision._

Estelle sighed and looked at the commandant. "Flynn, I insist on it, okay? Sodia is also agreeing to help you out."

Yuri sighed. "Yes, I know. This is hard but, now I don't think I can manage anything…I'm still dizzy. A few hours rest will do fine. I will do fine later."

The princess placed both her hands on her waist. "See, that's why you need rest. Don't be so stubborn, Flynn. Your work can wait."

"Sir, don't push yourself."

Flynn blinked. He placed a hand under his chin, thinking. _Sodia, she acts very…very different towards myself…_

"You don't want to add anything, mister best friend?" Rita suddenly asked to the raven swordsman making the latter startled a bit.

Flynn relaxed and steadied himself. _Yuri, I forgot about him. Yes, his decision. Now I really scared. Knowing what he is capable of making I feel more than worry but, I can't. Yuri, I really believe you on this. Now, how I should deal with this girl?_

"Why don't you add something, Rita?" Flynn casually asked.

Rita shrugged. "He is Estelle's dear friend, so I guess it is proper for her to do the worrisome. I do not really know well that guy after all."

"So, I should do the same like our princess?" Flynn crossed his arms and looked at the bed. Estelle was still trying persuade the blonde to take days off while the latter still in daze and thinking. Sometimes, their gaze clashed but Flynn chose to ignore it. _I got my hands full here. This little mage like to have some chit chat now._

"I don't really care but, you really act weird. He is your best friend and you act he is like nothing. You are not really sick, Yuri?" The mage walked around and stopped in front of the raven. "Or did you hit your head like him too?"

Flynn looked away. "No, I'm not, stop worrying over me."

"Then, you take days off?"

"Huh?"

"Shouldn't you leaving for Danghrest by now?"

"Oh…I forgot…" Flynn trailed off and became quiet. After a few moments of silence, he said, "I will go back once I know Flynn is alright here. The thing was hectic earlier."

"He is doing alright now, you see?"

"Are you trying to get rid me off from here?"

Rita smirked. "I'm just saying."

"Yeah, just saying. I believe you." Flynn mumbled and focused at the bed again once Rita left his side.

The mage sat down at the same place again and opened her notebook once again. "It's so stuffy here with too many people around."

Flynn's brow twitched. _Rita is sure want to get me rid off from here._

"Just a few moment, Rita. We are done here once Flynn is agreeing to take few days off. He is just so stubborn and I can't leave him like that. Who knows what will happen if he is alone continuing work around," Estelle said and turned to the raven. "Yuri can you convince him? You are good at this, right?"

Rita shrugged in her seat and looked at the raven swordsman. "Yuri, hurry and convince him. I got too many things to do later and I really need Estelle's assistance."

Flynn startled at the princess and the mage requests. He looked at the other side and sighed. _ So the mage just go other work to do and not really trying to get me out from here. What Yuri would say in this situation?_

He closed his eyes and tried to remember.

_You should take one or two days off._

_You look tired, just take one day rest. It doesn't that hurt, right?_

_She can do your part for a day, can't her? Give a chance to your people, Flynn._

Flynn sighed. _Yuri is always nagging me to take a few days or one day off, but I never really do like he asks. It's just…I'm healthy enough and still can do my work, so why bother to take few days off?_

The raven slowly opened his eyes and cringed at the sight. Everyone was focusing at him, waited for the answer. He sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Just follow their request, Flynn. It's for your sake, I'm off" Flynn said and walked to the window where Yuri always came. He jumped on the windowsill and looked down. There was a sturdy large tree in front of the window and few bushes at the ground. The ground was also full with potted flowers. The raven noticed a few types of flowers were thorny. _This look very dangerous! How come Yuri could jump up here?_

"Wait, Flynn! Where are you going?" Estelle suddenly spoke making the raven swordsman turned around. He found the blonde was behind him, trying to stop him.

"Yuri!" Flynn whispered. "Just stay at the bed."

"You are not going anywhere, Flynn. Stay in this room."

"But I need to go out here. To avoid more suspicions."

"Stay or I will make you…"

"Make what? It's not likely you can do anything right now." Flynn groaned softly and pushed Yuri's hand away. "I will do my best as you. So, don't worry."

"No way, so you are not worry while I'm here?"

"Of course I'm! But I don't have any choice right now. That little mage seems like to kick me out here any soon."

"Rita is just concern beside she ask me do to something for her."

"I see…then I should not stay here any longer."

"Wait!" Yuri shouted and turned around facing the girls. He faked a cough and looked at Estelle and Sodia. "I will take days off but with one condition. Let me do the trip to Danghrest and join the meeting with Union and the rest I leave it to you, Sodia."

Flynn raised his eyebrows. He never thought that his best friend focused at the explanation from his second in command earlier. _Wait…_

"Yes, Sir, but are you sure to go there? With your condition like that?"

"Yes and I'm just fine. Don't worry much about me."

"You should rest more, Flynn," the princess said and turned her gaze to the raven. "Yuri, say something."

"What a stubborn young man."

Yuri huffed. "You got no place to say that, Yuri…"

"…" Flynn leaned at the window frame and sighed. "Fine, fine, I will make sure he takes his rest there."

Estelle face palmed while Sodia grunted softly. Rita stood up.

"It's settled then. Don't forget what I'm asking yesterday, Yuri," The mage said.

"Yeah, sure." Flynn nodded slowly. _I wonder what she is asked Yuri yesterday._

Sodia collected the files and papers before saluted his leader. "The papers for the meeting is here on this table and please be careful Sir, and take care of yourself." She looked up and sent a piercing gaze to certain raven at the window. _I got my eyes on you, Yuri Lowell._

Flynn blinked and looked away ignoring the sharp gaze he received from his second in command. _My, what kind of look is that? It feels like she is going to eat me anytime soon._

Sodia left the room followed with Rita. Estelle walked to the blonde and patted his shoulder. "Flynn, promise me you will take care of your health there. Don't strain yourself too much and rest when you are tired, okay?"

"Yes, don't worry Estellise" Yuri simply said and nodded. _It feels so weird calling her full name and acting like this._

The princess turned to the raven at the window. "Yuri, please take care of Flynn and yourself too. Send my regards to Judith and Karol."

"Yes, I will do it, just take care of yourself, Estelle." Flynn smiled making the princess looked at him with confused look.

"Um…see you two later?" Estelle smiled back and walked to the door. _Yuri is acting different…it's just he is someone else. Flynn too…_

Both Flynn and Yuri nodded at the princess and the door closed with a soft click. Both men sighed and shrugged but the calm wasn't that long when Flynn jumped back into his room and groaned.

"Yuri! We are going to have some talk after this."

"Just say thanks would be enough," Yuri said and sat down. "When we should depart, _Yuri Lowell_?"

Flynn groaned and softly smacked his head on the wall.


	5. Chapter 5

**[20/04/2016] Update after a year…wow this is taking too much time than I'm expected and sorry guys for the very late update. Well, writer blocks and busy schedule really give me some problem on updating anything. But no worries…here is the new chapter for Twisted Wishes and somehow I did get some idea to do this story with another pair of characters. Any suggestion on another pair I will gladly consider. Anyway, please enjoy the story and as always please read disclaimer and warning first!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this crazy storyline.**

**Warning: Unbeta and horrible grammar. OOC maybe.**

**Twisted Wishes, the Commandant and the Vigilante**

**Chapter Five – Walk and the Girl**

Yuri adjusted the robe around his shoulders and groaned slightly making the raven turned to him and chuckled softly.

"This is not funny, Flynn," Yuri spoke and pulled the hood away from his head. "This thing making me feels hotter by any seconds and…"

"Just bear with it, Yuri. It's not likely you never had this before."

"I did, but never with this heavy tunic and armor of yours. Damn it! I should have left it there before we stepped down here."

"Stop complaining, I don't really do well with yours too," Flynn grimly muttered and absently touched the bare chest. "I feel so exposed here."

"…"

Flynn turned to his side and groaned when saw disbelieves expression on the blonde knight. "What?"

"You made me sound like a girl," Yuri scowled and rubbed his temple.

"You really look like one," Flynn said and flipped the long locks with a smirk. "I can't wait to put some ribbons here and there."

Yuri quickly looked at Flynn with dejected look. "Don't insult and dare to put anything on my hair!"

"For time being I don't see it yours right now." The raven continued the flipping and grinned.

Yuri frustrated. "What? Damn it Flynn. I warned you…"

Flynn smirked and suddenly halted his steps. Yuri quickly followed and looked at his friend.

"What's the matter?"

The raven shook his head and resumed the walk. They now reached the lower quarter. Kids were running around and there were a few carts of fruit vendor opened along the quarter. Apparently the local fruit season was around. A few outsiders were stopping here a there, mainly focused at the fruits and popular food stands. No casualties were found and the commandant satisfied with it.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Flynn finally replied while scanning the fruits at one cart.

"Are you sure you are fine?"

"Yeah," Flynn said and focused at the surrounding while his mind slowly wandered to somewhere else. _So, this is the feeling when Yuri insulted me, somehow it felt heartwarming and fun, yeah, fun. Are these things we call bonds?_

"Really?" Yuri glanced at the raven with hinted worries in his tone.

Flynn shuddered. "Really, I'm fine."

_So, that is what Yuri feels when I'm become overly concerned? Somehow it felt annoying at some point. I should reconsider with my worrisome later, if we both get our respective body back. For now, I should enjoy insult Yuri some more. _

Soft chuckled came from his side made Yuri's gaze focused at the raven.

"What is so funny?"

"Nothing, just nothing."

"Really? Are you sure you are okay? You don't really look fine right now."

Flynn stopped his chuckle. _I think I should stop right now or his worrisome might get worse and I don't want that. Yuri and worry doesn't mix well. It gives me creeps._

* * *

Some children who were running around the quarter stopped around both men and happily pulled the robe asking for attention. Yuri smiled and patted one boy before crouching down and having a talk with them. Flynn simply crossed his arms and looked to his side spotting a young boy with young girl who were staring at him with curious gaze. He slowly crouched in front of the kids and smiled.

"Hello there," Flynn said with a warm smile plastered on his face.

To both kids, they saw Yuri who was smiling to them right now.

"You look pretty." The little girl shyly spoke and quickly hided herself behind the boy.

Flynn blinked. He didn't know how to react with sudden comment from a kid.

"Um…Thanks?"

The little boy laughed. "Yuri, you are so pretty!"

"Huh?"

Yuri turned to his friend when he heard someone called him pretty. He groaned when his gaze focused at the pair of troublemaker that he never fond of standing in front of Flynn. Apparently Flynn stayed dumbstruck in front of the kids. Yuri rubbed his temples and stepped forward.

"Hey kids, what did you just say?" Yuri casually asked. _I still remember what they had done to my hair few weeks ago. That was insanely nice come from kids but on my head? No way. Why I'm agreeing with them at the first place? Oh, crap, they did that during my nap!_

"He is pretty!" The girl shouted and pointed her hand to the raven.

Yuri's eyes twitched. He never like when anyone related him with feminine vocabulary. Especially after being humiliated around the quarters from the very same kids who stood in front of them right now.

"Okay, so which part of me is pretty?" Flynn suddenly asked making Yuri groaned softly behind him.

"Your face and hair!" The boy looked at the girl and they both nodded.

"I see, thanks again?"

"Can we play with you?"

"Excuse me?" Yuri stepped forward.

"Not you mister! We want Yuri only." The boy stated made Yuri halted.

"…" The blonde knight shrugged. _Why I do feel being rejected right now? Man, they are just kids!_

"Um…"

"We don't have enough time." Yuri quickly stated. "We are very sorry."

"Yeah, you two hear that, sorry next time will do, okay? Promise." Flynn looked at two kids in front of him and smiled.

Yuri on the other hand was trying to make a smile too, hardly. _Let's hope both of them will not remember any of this! Flynn why are you making that promise to them? Why?_

"Okay!" Both of the children agreed and nodded but before them left, the girl called for the raven once again while the boy already run into a corner calling their friends.

"Yuri, please take this, as our promise token." She held out her hand.

Flynn nodded and opened his hand. A light and soft thing landed on his palm.

"See you later and don't forget our promise." The girl left.

Yuri looked at Flynn. "So, what is the thing she gives you?"

Flynn looked at his hand and cringed. There was a purple, cute, frilly hair band. Yuri face palmed and looked away.

"Let's go now," Yuri grimly said and left the quarter. _I really wish they forget everything about this. Oh, I may stay at Danghrest for time being to avoid them but then that is so childish…why I'm thinking so much about them? They are just kids! I can avoid them…or not._

Flynn kept the band in one of pocket of his trouser. "I think this will be nice on…"

"Don't ever start about it, Flynn." Yuri hissed and walked away.

The raven smirked. "Fine, fine…"

_This is so much fun. I should tease him more later. Why I never thought about this before? Yuri is very sensitive about his hair, I should notice this earlier. Oh, should I buy something for him next time? Somehow I can imagine a pigtail will do nice on him._

* * *

They stopped at Yuri's room and gather some necessary like foods, gels and waters. Flynn simply sat down on the single bed in the room while Yuri was walking here and there, collecting anything suitable for the journey.

The door creaked and Flynn quickly looked at it. A figure stepped into the room and the raven smiled.

"Hey Repede, long time no see."

The pooch stopped and looked at his partner. Eyeing the raven figure who gave out different vibe than usual.

Yuri stepped out from his small cooking area and spotted the newcomer.

"Repede, I'm right here. Long story short we switched our body."

Repede whined and shrugged. The pooch slowly landed on a pile of clothes that look like a bed.

Flynn sighed. "Sorry Repede, even we both don't know what we should do. Anyway we are going to Danghrest, you will join us, right?"

At that, Repede stood up and eyed the raven at the bed.

Yuri snorted and placed down a bag with everything on the only table in the room. "Of course he will be joining us. We never leave him behind."

"I'm just asking, no need being so strict about it. Of course Repede is with us, just like old times," Flynn spoke and looked at the pooch. "Right Repede?"

Repede nodded slightly and trotted out from the room. Flynn focused at the blonde knight.

"Yuri, are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really."

"Are you sure?"

"Stop asking about my well being mother! I'm fine really Flynn, I'm fine." Yuri groaned at the end and huffed. He looked away from the raven.

Flynn sighed and shrugged on the bed. "That's good to hear. At least you are still Yuri. Even though I felt that sounded not really like you."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Yuri sat down on nearest chair and rested his cheek on his palm. "Wait a moment, I think, I get it now." He sighed and stared at the single window in his room. "Hey, Flynn."

"Yeah?"

"Knock me out if I start to act out of myself." Yuri crossed his arms and winced slightly when the arm armor clashed. He immediately released his arms and let it by his sides.

"Relax, Yuri…you will do fine," Flynn said with a grin but the raven instantly slapped his cheek and winced.

_I think, I'm starting to act like Yuri from time to time._

Yuri smirked and stood up. "Please don't abuse my body, Flynn and we're done here. Ready to go now, Yuri Lowell?"

"I'm always ready, Flynn Scifo," Flynn said while rubbing the sore cheek and followed Yuri out from the room.

* * *

Their walk reaching the main gate was eventful with greetings and small chatting with citizen of Lower Quarter. Yuri tried his best maintaining the commandant personality while Flynn snickered at any Yuri's attempt. The raven managed to receive a few sharp glances either from the blond and the citizen who highly respected their commandant.

_So that's how I look like when I'm pissed off something…No wonder some of my subordinates flinched when our gaze met. Somehow, Yuri still remains relaxed and never flinched once when I look to him like that. Maybe he is immune with it?_

Flynn stopped his debate in his mind when they nearly the main gate. His eyes immediately focused at certain orange haired woman there.

_Sodia? What is she doing here?_

The raven could felt his partner beside him stiffened slightly then the feel went by. Flynn blinked at the sudden changes and wondered something.

_I do notice that Yuri and Sodia both have nothing in common. They are always not in any best terms and I do feel it first hand earlier. They barely know each other and yet it feels like they have something between them that I don't know._

"Flynn."

_Maybe this is a chance for me to uncover the mystery between them?_

"Flynn."

_Oh, maybe they are in sort of relationship…no way! Sodia looks like a lion ready to strangle its prey when our gaze clashed before. Ah, maybe they had some argument before? But, about what?_

"Psst, Flynn!"

_Maybe I should consider that they have any relationship on each other? No I cannot accept that! Yuri must inform me if he is on his way towards marriage. Wait…Yuri…marriage…? Somehow that doesn't sit well…_

"Yuri Lowell! Stop day dreaming will you?"

"H-Huh?"

Yuri gritted his teeth and shuddered slightly as he received the attention he seeks from the raven for a few moments before.

Flynn noticed that they both stopped from their walk and let out some awkward laugh. "Sorry?"

"Yeah, whatever," Yuri said with a huff and looked at the gate. "Tell me, Flynn how we're going to get rid of your second in command from there? I'm so not in mood to have any talk with her."

"But why? She might just giving you some of documents that you need to bring along…or maybe another briefing even though I don't think it is necessary. I'm remembering everything important and that's how she is."

"She might want tagging along with us."

"Crap…I never consider that part…" Flynn groaned and looked at Yuri who had a bored expression on his face. The raven cringed. "Stop putting that face, Yuri. You make me look like a lazy person."

Yuri smirked. "And you snickered all the time when I have this so short conversation with few peoples here."

"I'm amused to see all of expression you make. Don't blame me!"

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, what should we do about her?"

Flynn looked at the gate once again and left a groan in his mind. Sodia's gaze solely on him and he could felt some hatred in it.

_Now I'm really curious about these two relationships…Yuri, you don't play with Sodia before, right? Right?_


End file.
